


Distraction

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [55]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Notes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paperwork, Pens & Pencils, Science, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Stress, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, portal gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC Prompt: "Let's run away together."





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



Notes were spread out over his study desk. On one side was everything he currently understood about structural coloration, and on the other was his formula on how to make the perfect stone. You didn't understand why he was so stressed over it, but if his hypothesis was correct, then it was going to be beautiful. “Rick, why don't you worry about this later?”

Biting the his pencil, he sighed. “I-I am so close, I can feel it.”

“Come on,” you cooed. “it's such a lovely day. Wouldn't you rather go for a walk?”

“In a-a minute, let me just…..oh darn it. Th-that won't work either.”

From where you stood, you could see where all the tension was sitting on his shoulders, and walking over, you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling him relax under your touch. “You’ll get it soon, I know you will. Maybe a little exercise will get the blood flowing. Let's…..let's run away together. Somewhere, anywhere.”

“You're right,” He stood, slipping his labcoat back on. “I should - I can return t-to this again later. I know, let's go on a-a quick adventure.”

“Ooh,” you brightening. “I wouldn't mind going back to that place with the truffula trees.”

“Y-y-you got it!”

Opening a portal near the doorway, Zeta-7 held out his hand, which you gladly took. And together, you two slipped away from your world into another.


End file.
